


Stolen moments

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, soft cowboy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Four times Goody kissed the back of Billy's hand, and one time Billy surprised Goody by kissing his hand





	Stolen moments

“The name is Goodnight Robicheaux, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Billy stared at this white man feeling somewhat baffled. He had noticed him around the same time as he was taking down the last two men who had decided to pick a fight with him. Had just happened to catch sight of a tall man leaning a hip against the bar, holding a glass in one hand, his other hand resting on his hip but didn’t even twitch towards his gun. Instead he had watched Billy with rapt attention, and once Billy was the only one standing, had slowly ambled over to him reaching out his hand.

“Billy Rocks,” Billy said, grasping this _Goodnight’s_ hand in a what he thought would be a brief handshake, but before Billy could think much less react, Goody had lifted Billy’s hand to his mouth pressing a quick kiss to the top of Billy’s hand.

“Enchante, Billy Rocks.”

There was an unexpected flash of heat in his stomach, and a spark of _something_ in his chest. Billy pulled his hand away quickly, frowning at this unusual man.

~*~

Billy looked down into his lap where he had unwrapped the gift Goody had presented him with. He couldn’t help wondering about the gesture. They had ridden together for a couple of months and Billy had to his surprise come to enjoy the experience, frankly he enjoyed Goody’s company. Goody was easy to be around, and seemed to genuinely enjoy being around Billy in turn. Their partnership born purely out of what they could do for each other, was slowly turning into a most surprising friendship, but the gift was still an unexpected gesture, and he didn’t know what it meant. When he looked from the gift in his lap to Goody’s smiling face, there was something bubbling in his stomach, and he felt hot all over. He looked back down at the gift.

“You should try them on,” Goody said. Billy glanced up at him again, there was an expectant look on his face, blue eyes sparkling with something undefined, and Billy’s stomach made a strange twist. He glanced down at his lap again, looking at the gloves. They looked brand new, the black leather almost shining in the light from the lamp in their rented room.

“You didn’t have to,” Billy started. He had a pair of gloves already, sure there were a few holes in them, the consequence of punching people and sometimes the occasional hard surface. And the palm of them worn so smooth that his reins just slid right out of his hands if he didn’t grip them hard enough.

“I wanted to.” Billy looked up at Goody again, something determined coming over his expression. “Try them.”

Billy shrugged, and picked one up, running it between his own fingers, the leather supple, but a little rough. It had cut off fingers and a hardened part across the knuckles and Billy almost smiled. He pulled on the gloves and held his hand up to look at it, spreading his fingers.

Suddenly Goody grabbed his hand and held his fingers loosely. Billy could easily pull it away but he didn’t, curious and a little surprised he just watched Goody as the man tilted his head down and pressed a quick kiss to Billy’s fingers. 

Billy was slow to pull his hand away, still confused, though perhaps more so by the warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach.

~*~

”Let me see,” Goody said.

Another room in another boarding house, in another town. Billy sat on the edge of the bed, forearms resting on his legs. He looked at Goody as he sank down to his knees, setting down the basin of water on the floor before he took Billy’s bloody and bruised hands in his own.

“It’s fine,” Billy said, although he couldn’t hide the flinch or hiss at the sting of pain.

“Don’t look that fine to me,” Goody said, turning over Billy’s hands. His left palm had a shallow gash, where a broken bottle had gotten him.

“Why weren’t you wearing your gloves?”

“I forgot to put them on this morning,” Billy mumbled. Not looking at Goody, because looking at Goody had been the reason he did forget. He had happened to glance at Goody earlier that morning while the other man was getting dressed, and the rising sun had struck the man in such a way that Billy had for a moment forgotten how to breathe, and reeling from that he had completely forgotten about the gloves still in the pocket of his jacket.

He didn’t say anything more though, neither did Goody who set about cleaning Billy’s hands. Billy could have done it himself, but he didn’t want to say so, that part of him that had his heart beat faster, that made something burn in his stomach, and left him breathless also quite liked Goody’s gentle ministrations.

Goody had even found bandages somewhere and wrapped up his hands in them, before lifting Billy’s hand, and by now Billy wasn’t even surprised, had even begun to expect it as Goody kissed his bandaged hand.

~*~

It had started pouring down rain while they removed all the tack from their horses, brushed them off and checked their hooves. Billy stood in the doorway and looked out at the street, which had still been bustling in the afternoon light, but had quickly emptied of people as the rain started to fall. Fat drops of rain pockmarking the dirt, and smattering against the roof above him.

He could feel Goody’s presence behind him without looking around, but he did so anyway. And then raised an eyebrow when he saw what Goody was holding.

“Where did you get an umbrella?” Billy asked, he had never seen Goody with one before.

“Found it,” Goody said, and opened it, taking a step outside and turning towards Billy. “You coming?” He held out his arm.

“It’s not that far to the boarding house,” Billy said. A little rain wasn’t going to kill either of them.

“Let me do this,” Goody said. “I get so few opportunities to play the gentleman I was raised to be.”

“I find it hard to believe you were ever a gentleman,” Billy shot back, but he held out his hand for Goody to take.

“That’s just rude, _mon cher_ ,” Goody said, Billy’s stomach fluttered. Goody kissed the back of Billy’s hand, and pulled him out through the doors, linking their arms together.

“People are going to question this,” Billy said. 

“They won’t notice,” Goody said. “It’s getting dark.”

He was right about it getting dark, and Billy with his heart swelling with feeling, let himself believe Goody, because he didn’t want to let go. 

They strolled down the street towards the boarding house. Strains of piano playing came through the doors of the saloon, with its warm light spilling out through the windows and above them the rain beat its own rhythm against the umbrella. They walked unseen, their own private and secret moment, a moment which would become a memory Billy would treasure along with all the other stolen moments of the happiness brought to him by Goodnight Robicheaux.

~*~

Goody was sitting in a horseless wagon outside the boarding house when Billy came outside.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked, and walked up the the side of the wagon.

“Waiting for you,” Goody said, and smirked. “You take forever to get ready.”

“I do not,” Billy protested. “My hair never takes as much time as your ridiculous beard.”

“Ridiculous?” Goody protested. Billy smirked and held out a hand. Goody raised an eyebrow. Billy stayed still until Goody shrugged, took his hand and Billy helped him down to the ground.

Billy took a firm grip on Goody’s hand, bowing slightly, but never breaking eye contact with Goody he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. He noticed the way Goody licked his lips, and he smiled, warmth bubbling in his chest.

“Be careful,” Goody mumbled, as Billy lowered his hand. “You’ll make me want to kiss you.”

“I thought you already wanted to do that all the time,” Billy said, and couldn’t help grinning little. Happiness coursing through him like waves. “After all, you’re the one who has been kissing my hand every chance you get.”

Goody laughed and a thrill shot up Billy’s spine.

“Well, you’ve got me there,” Goody said, and smiled. Crows feet at his eyes, and those blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with fond affection that made Billy’s knees weak.


End file.
